Maddie GhostFoutain's Adventure
by blizzard12989
Summary: Madison has been summoned to Wizard City by Merle Ambrose, professor of Ravenwood, to save Wizard City. She meets lots of friends and goes on amazing adventures. But the big question is can she do it?
1. introdoction

**i don't own wizard 101 but do own maddie ghostfoutain.**

** Chapter 1**

It was a boring Monday in the middle of July. Everybody was probably playing at the pool or hanging out with friends but some girl sitting at home bored. She had brown hair, blue eyes,light skin, and her name was Madison Blue(made up last name). She had no friends to hang out with. It was probably because she was short temper and sometimes really grouchy. The only thing exciting about her was that she dreamed of being in a far away place filled with magical creatures.

"Maybe I could watch a movie." Says Maddie. So she popped in the hunger games and started to watch her movie.

_in a far off universe a man and his owl looked at a crystal ball_

"Gamma I think I found the wizard who could save Wizard City!" The man said excitedly to the owl.

"Are you sure?" Asked Gamma.

"Yes I'm sure! Have I ever told you wrong?" Says the old man.

"No. Well where is she?" Asked Gamma

"She's in a far away universe and that place doesn't even believe in magic!" Said the the man shocked.

"Then let's bring her here!" Said Gamma excitedly.

_and with that they started the spell_

**sorry it was so short. To get the next chapter u have to give me up to 10 reviews. Untill then no chapter. I do have more stories though.**


	2. Starting off

**I couldnt wait for ten reviews so here's your next chapter. I** don't** own wizard101 but I do own maddie.**

Maddie's POV

I awoke with a startle. I must have fell asleep during the movie. It doesn't matter i've seen it a million times. All of the sudden a portal came open behind me.

"HELP" I screamed but no one was home to rescue me. I tried to hang on to the rocking chair but I lost my grip. The next thing I know is that I blacked out.

**2 hours later**

I finally woke up to see a man in wizard robes with , with his owl, standing next to me.

"Oh young wizard your finally awake." Said the old man.

"I'm not a wizard. Where am I?" I ask him tiredly.

"You're in Wizard City. You're one of our new students. I'm Merle Ambrose, headmaster of Ravenwood, school of magic and this is my owl Gamma." He told me cheerfully. This must be a dream. I pinched my shelf. Ouch! Its not. Oh great.

"What is your name?" Ambrose questioned me.

"Its Madison Blue." I answered.

"That's your human name. I need you a wizard name. I think your name will be ... Maddie Ghostfoutain." Says Ambrose

"I like that."

Then all of the sudden my human clothes had changed and I'm in a purple and black wizard robe. Then I see purple hair like string. I look I'm the minor and see that my hair is purple. "Sweet. But will my hair ever change back?" I ask Ambrose.

"Yes. But only in the human world." He answered

"So I get to learn how to be a wizard?" I asked shocked.

"Yes. But first you have to take a test." He said as he polled a book from his shelf.

"Okay." I replied as I opened the book.

It was full of a lot of simple question. Like which storm do you think is the strongest, what's your favorite gem, and which animal do you like best. When I was done the book it disappeared and was replaced a thunder cloud and it said storm then there was a flash of lighting and it turned back into a book. It kind of made sense why I was a storm wizard. I had a stormy attitude(which means a bad attitude), a dull spirit, and I like when it stormed. But I think being here might change all that.

"Okay young wizard I whispered to your teacher that your coming. His name is professor Balestrom. Here's your wand, spell book, and spell deck. When your done with school meet me at golem court. Ok?" Ambrose asks.

"Okay." I replied.

"Your school should be in Ravenwood. Good luck." Says Ambrose. Then I head off to Ravenwood.

I get to some place called the commons and see students entering a tunnel that had the word "RavenWood"(I did not say it out loud) above. This must be where my school is I thought as I walked in.

**so I tried to make this chapter longer this time. Sorry if its to short. I want reviews on some suggestions this time. Give me your wizard and I might put it in one of my next chapters. Please review and thanks for reading Maddie GhostFoutain's Adventure.**


	3. Storm School

**i hope you like my next chapter and a special thanks to JessicaRavenGlade for the advertisement.**

Maddie's POV

I walk into Ravenwood. The storm school I was guessing was right next to the tunnel. It was easy to tell because there was a tree being rained on.

Right as I walked in a toad on the desk said" You must be our new student, Maddie Ghostfoutain."

"Yep. That's me." I replied.

"Well take your seat." He said kindly. When the whole class was there he gave us our instructions.

"First one to make a storm symbol will get a thunderstrike card."he said as he traced it on the board

I tried a couple times and failed. Think maddie, think I thought to myself. I pushed all the thoughts out pushed out of my mind, stayed calm and traced the symbol. I did it.

"Miss Ghostfoutain why don't you come up her and tell the class what you did to make the storm symbol." He asked me.

I walked up there so nervous." Well I pushed all the thoughts out of my head, stayed calm, then traced the symbol."

"That's what I did." Yelled someone.

"She must of cheated." Yell another.

"Silence in my class." Said halestorm sternly.

"Here are your 3 thunderstrike cards Maddie." He said then I walked back to my seat.

**3 hours later**

We had just got out of class when I remembered I had to meet Headmaster Ambrose at golm court . I had just walked up to him and said "hi Headmaster" when a flash of lightning came from the tower

"Follow me young wizard" Amborse said worried then he teleported to the top of the tower.

**i tried to make it long but was having writers block. So as I always say: hope you liked it and thanks for reading maddie ghostfoutains advnture.**


End file.
